Nightmares
by theleploner
Summary: Elsanna week day 3. Anna has a nightmare.


Darkness. Cold. A blonde head vanishing behind a closed door. Loneliness. A small voice telling her to go away. Boredom. Silence. Isolation. The feelings were crushing her. A black dress and twp large grave stones. Endless people asking about Elsa. Leaning against her sisters cold door and asking her to come out, and she closed her eyes, fighting back tears. The door remained closed and the darkness overtook her.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and a handsome man hopped off of a horse, extending his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Suddenly the the man was spinning her around the ball room, and towards a blonde girl who seemed to be watching over the dance. Feeling light and giddy, the man stopped her in front of the girl and introduced himself as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. She a light laugh came from her lips as she asked the blonde woman, Queen Elsa, to bless their marriage. She studied her sisters face as it went from nervous to cold and unreadable. The Queen pushed past her, towards the doors and suddenly there were sharp icicles pointed at her. The room gasped and before she could get over her shock she was standing in a room made of ice as her sister panicked. Suddenly she was struck by a cold bolt of power. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was laying on a sofa by a fire and Hans was walking over to kiss her. He leaned down to meet her lips and she let her eyes flutter shut, when his breath tickled her cheek.

"Oh Anna, if only someone loved you," he said before sweeping out of the room. A hopeless feeling mixed with the cold and she closed her eyes, knowing that she was going to die.

Despite the bone deep exhaustion she was feeling, Anna found herself trudging through a snowstorm. A snowstorm Elsa had created. Her only hope of not freezing to death was to find a way to preform an act of true love. Kristoff could help with that, she just had to find him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elsa, curled up in a ball as Hans drew is sword. Straight ahead of her she saw a tall figure running towards her, and calling her name. Knowing she had to choose between saving herself and saving Elsa, she ran and stood between her sister and Hans, just before she turned to ice.

It could have been minutes, hours, days, or years, but all Anna felt was the cold. The cold was everything. She couldn't see or hear anything, the only sensation she felt was cold. Suddenly she was aware of someone clutching her and sobbing. She shifted uncomfortably and her sister pulled back to look at her face, before throwing her arms around Anna in a hug. Word and promises swirled around her like a snow storm. _I love you. The gates will never be closed again. I won't shut you out anymore._

She was alone. Standing outside the locked door of her sister's room. The gate's were closed. Anna knew her sister was in her room, she could hear her pacing. But her older sister was ignoring her as she asked her to come out, to talk to her, to say _something. _But no. The door changed to the library door and Anna continued to plead with her sister, who continued to ignore her. A servant came up behind her and pulled her away as he told her that the Queen had given them orders to keep everyone away from that door.

"You promised," she whispered, struggling against the servant. "You promised," she called out a little louder, as she continued to struggle. Tears began to stream down Anna's face as she twisted around to look at the library door. "YOU PROMISED ME," Anna screamed. The servant kept pushing her away from that door and Anna kept screaming that Elsa had promised her. After what seemed like forever the servant turned a corner and Anna's screams turned into sobs.

* * *

A knock on the door jerked Elsa awake. After thirteen years of her only communication beginning with a knock on the door she doubted she would ever be able to sleep though someone knocking on her door again.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to have waken you, but there seems to be a problem with Princess Anna." Elsa didn't even question what was wrong, she just sprung out of bed, yanked open the door and raced to Anna's room. Standing outside the door she could hear her sister sobbing, and without a second thought she pulled open the door and went inside. Anna was thrashing around in her bed, sobbing and letting out strangled cries of "you promised," which shattered Elsa's heart.

The older girl walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the edge. "Anna, wake up. It was just a dream, wake up," Elsa twisted around and grabbed her little sister by the shoulders and shook her forcefully as she spoke.. Choking on a sob, Anna bolted into a sitting position and gasped for breath. The older woman gently pulled her onto her lap, and began calming her down. Once Anna had regained enough composure to speak, she told her sister about her dream. "Anna, snowflake, listen. I do love you, and I won't close the gates again. I won't shut you out again. Hans is gone, and I won't let you down the way he did. I love you," Elsa murmured pressing a soft kiss to the younger girl's forehead. Anna nodded and crawled out of her sister's arms and back into her bed. Elsa had stood up to retreat back to her own bed. She didn't want to leave her sister but she also didn't want to risk the staff finding out about their more than sisterly relationship.

"Elsa? Can you stay with me tonight? I just... I'll feel better with you here," Anna called. Glad for an excuse, Elsa smiled and crawled into bed next to her sister.

Curled up in Elsa's arms, Anna didn't have another nightmare.


End file.
